


I'm Giving You A Nightcall

by Sin_Queen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood Kink, Dirty Talk, Hand Job, M/M, Missionary Position, Orgasm Denial, Raw - Freeform, Titan Haired Eren, breath play, friend bday fic, i need to visit a temple, rough i guess, white haired Kaneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_Queen/pseuds/Sin_Queen
Summary: Eren and Kaneki fuck in Eren's apartment and, they're both very loud about it. Although they don't seem to care





	I'm Giving You A Nightcall

**Author's Note:**

> the song's Nightcall by Kavinsky and i like to think that the dude's voice is Kaneki in his kakuja form

   “I want you to hold me close and fuck me hard,” Eren commanded, back arching off of the bed as Kaneki’s fingers left marks on those pretty thighs of his. “Want me to bend you in half too?” he queried, doing just what Eren requested plus a little more. He merely hummed in satisfaction when Kaneki bit into his neck and lazily licked up the blood that gushed out. Kaneki smirked darkly as Eren let out a surprised gasp and began rocking back to meet his thrusts. It seemed like he had found the right spot to make the German lose his sense for the while.

   He concentrated on that area, making sure to miss it with every single thrust he took. Eren’s face contorted into something beautiful and sexy as he grit his teeth. He started to grind down on Kaneki and wrapped his legs around Kaneki’s waist. “You’re getting greedy,” Kaneki commented, allowing Eren to pull him flush against him and whimper into his ear. “You’re being stingy,” he retorted, voice broken and breathy. Kaneki hummed thoughtfully, peppering Eren’s face with kisses as he whined. “Fuck me,” he begged, fingers clawing at Kaneki’s back and more than likely leaving red marks.

   “Last I checked, I am fucking you and quite good might I add.” Eren let out a little laugh and graced Kaneki with a smile. “You know what I mean.” “Do I know though? I know that I’m definitely going to fuck those well-muscled, trembling thighs of yours. I know I’m going to choke you until you nearly pass out. What do you think I know?” Eren kept silent and took his suffering without any further comment. He waited for Eren’s rebuttal because it was sure to happen. He didn’t take losing an argument lightly but the cock in his ass seemed to be affecting his judgement. “Can you, fuck, what’s the word for that in Japanese?” Eren muttered under his breath in German for a few moments before asking his question again. “Can you stop being a cunt?”

   Kaneki choked on his laughter and had to stop thrusting to think about that. Eren thought of the word in German then proceeded to translate it just to insult Kaneki. Wow, he loved the dedication. “Fine, sorry sweet heart,” he snickered, capturing those red lips into a breath stealing kiss. Eren made an excited noise and tangled his fingers in Kaneki’s hair, pulling him closer and moaning lewdly. The vibrations felt nice; they carried over the kiss. “I’m guessing you like it when I tease you,” Kaneki commented, sitting up and letting Eren’s legs drop on either side of him. “Like how I get you all riled up and begging for me to hit you in your sweet spot.”

   He leaned down and chuckled darkly as he activated his ghoul eye, breath ghosting alone Eren’s neck. “I like to have you screaming out my name too. Your voice says it so gorgeously, especially when you’re gasping and moaning.” Eren’s face was flushed a dark red and he wasn’t looking Kaneki in the eye as he spoke which in turn make him smirk. “I’m going to fulfill one of my promises. Would you like to guess which?” He got Eren’s attention by snapping his hips forward, making Eren arch his back and whimper out a swear. He nodded vigorously before letting out a small cry.

   Kaneki wasn’t going to play around anymore; he already had Eren waiting and fuck, he wanted to come too alright? “Neki,” he whined, eyes slipping shut as his fingers bunched up the bed sheets. “Guess,” he demanded, lightly tracing out patterns on Eren’s legs and thrusting harshly to bring him back to Earth. He needed a moment to regain his composure; he wasn’t expecting to hear his nickname said in such a perverse way. “I, um, thighs?” he gasped, biting into his lip and drawing blood. Kaneki had the sudden realization that Eren could turn into a titan and wow, that’d be awkward. “Correct, damn you’re good.”

   Eren huffed as his legs were hiked up to rest on Kaneki’s left shoulder. He noticed how tense Eren was and wondered why; it wasn’t as if Kaneki hadn’t given him a warning. “It figures that your thighs are sensitive enough for this,” he commented, eyes flickering downwards to smirk at the breathless person beneath him. Eren opened his eyes to glare at Kaneki and shuddered. “Fucking, oh shit do that again,” Eren moaned, involuntarily flexing his thighs and making Kaneki growl deep in his throat. Eren shut his eyes tight and let his mouth fall open as he exposed his neck. Fuck, he was so pretty.

   His moans started off low and guttural before rising in both volume and pitch. Kaneki snickered as ran his fingers along Eren’s cock and teased the slit. Beads of pre come gathered on the head and Kaneki made sure to pull down the foreskin as he slicked up the dick in his hand. “I like that,” Eren moaned, arching off of the bed and rocking Kaneki backwards before he fixed himself. “This too?” Kaneki queried as he fucked Eren’s thighs in earnest which caused the titan shifter to cry out. His knuckles turned white from how hard he was gripping the sheets.

   He didn’t expect Eren to yell out as he came but shit, it was nice to see how his stomach just tensed up and his pretty face twisted into something elegant. He just stayed there breathing heavily with come covering his stomach and hair covering his face as Kaneki came. One of Eren’s legs slipped off of Kaneki’s shoulder and he crooked his knee to get Kaneki closer to him. “Choking out now?” he queried, gasping when Kaneki leaned down to kiss him. “Sure.”

   Kaneki was cautious to wrap his fingers around Eren’s neck. He swallowed nervously as he positioned himself. Eren’s hands wrapped around his wrists and he smiled reassuringly. They were both into some weird shit. He thrusted in slowly and applied some pressure to which he got an amazing moan and buck of the hips. “Yeah baby, fuck yourself on my cock like that,” he purred, voice faltering as Eren clenched around his dick. Eren’s lips were bitten raw with blood trickling down his chin and Kaneki couldn’t control himself as he dug his fingers into Eren’s neck. He was vaguely aware of his kagune wrapping around both of their legs to keep them in place as he licked up the blood.

   It was so sweet and tasted delicious. Eren’s blood, fuck, it was addictive. Eren on the whole was addictive. The way he was tensing up his body and gasping out Kaneki’s name like a chant. He had tears running down the sides of his face but he didn’t seem to care because Eren was very hard at the moment. A deep, scarlet blush decorated his face that went up to the tips of his ears and dipped into his neck. Kaneki tightened his grip once more and reveled in the way Eren was undone. “Can’t even breathe but you’re ready to scream out my name. You’re one desperate bitch, aren’t you Jaeger?” Eren didn’t reply to that (not like he could given the current situation) but he cracked a smile.

   He didn’t acknowledge the spit joining the blood in its journey nor did he care. Eren resorted to scratching up Kaneki’s wrists and arching his back in an effort to get off. They both came at the same time and Kaneki made sure to remove his hands. Eren choked and spluttered out, face red and stained with tears, blood and drool but he had a crooked smile as well. He didn’t say anything when Kaneki’s kagune let go of their feet because he was busy gulping down air. “You need to do that again,” Eren murmured once he finally regained his voice. Kaneki scoffed as he wiped up the come on Eren’s front. “Remind me again why you have that kink? The only way to kill you is by-” “Ripping off my head, yeah I know but, I like it. You get all power hungry.

   “You lose control and fuck me hard and deep. Seeing you through my tears with your hands wrapped around my throat and ghoul eye watching me like prey; that turns me on.” Kaneki chuckled and kissed Eren’s nose as he lied down next to him. “You’re fucked in the head but cute,” he mused, pulling Eren into a hug and nuzzling his hair. “Fucked in the ass too,” he muttered, giggling as Kaneki rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Shut up and sleep, I’m tired,” he instead huffed, shutting his eyes and ignoring the laugh from the German.

**Author's Note:**

> somehow, my first fic for them is sex, my priorities obvs


End file.
